1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for remotely opening and closing the drain of a basin, such as a sink, lavatory or bathtub.
2. Description of the Art
Faucets are commonly provided with straight vertical rods which link a pull-up knob with a linkage member connected to the drain plug at the bottom of the sink or tub. If the rod is adjacent the faucet, it uses space in the faucet mounting hole, the size of which is often limited. If the vertical rod passes through the faucet itself, it complicates faucet design. Tilting a straight rod off the vertical may offer some relief from these problems, but introduces other problems, including making it more difficult to design an effective linkage member which will be able to produce the desired motion of the drain plug.
The deficiencies of the straight rod have prompted the use of flexible rods which can follow a non-linear path between the pull-up knob and the drain linkage member. Examples of this approach include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,544,088, 1,974,419, 1,984,950, 3,099,019, and 4,596,057. Prior art systems often employ flexible cables which move through a tube which defines a non-linear path between the handle and the drain linkage member. In these devices, the flexible cable is in slidable contact with much of the inner surface of the tube. The resulting friction must be overcome by the user and may cause binding, particularly at the bend of the tube. These mechanisms tend to provide the user with a "feel" which is less smooth and "light" than the "feel" provided by the linear rod mechanisms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote drain operating mechanism that can follow a non-linear path but still provide the smoother and lighter feel and operation which can be provided by linear rods.